Black coated threads
by PrincessKankriVantas
Summary: Is this n9t what they wanted? F9r me t9 just shut up! He did them a fav9r 6y silenceing myself. I hate him! I hate him m9re then any9ne I have ever had the displeasure 9f meeting. I hate him...and I l9ve that.(starts off slow but it will make more sense as you go :)


The sun was beginning to set, Perann was in an alley way waiting to make her move on a blue blood she knew was going to be passing by. Just like they had done each night. While she waited, she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a cigarette. She looked up slightly, just as she had placed the cigarette to her lips. With a sight smile, she opened the lighter in her hand and lit her cigarette. Letting the flame stay lit for a few more seconds, she glanced back up to see that the sky was almost completely dark. Perann closed the silver lighter and placed it back in her jacket pocket. With a sigh she leaned against the wall, one foot against it, while the other was planted firmly on the ground.

"God damn it, this is taking too long." She hissed, as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

"What would that be?" A voice called out from the end of the alley way.

In an instant she stood up, her hand at her side ready to pull her gun out at any moment.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, now why don't you go along and go back to your hive." She replied in a calm manner, keeping her hand at her side, as she took her cigarette away from her black coated lips.

Kankri strolled along the sidewalk noticeing the setting sun before stopping midthought and turning at the feminine voice in the alleyway.

"God damn it, this is taking too long."

"What would that be?" Kankri wondered aloud.

Perann stayed in the alley way, ignoring the cold chill from the wind, her focus was now on on the street. Kankri's eyes narrowed slightly attempting to see into the darkened alley, he clutched his scripture book at his waist and took a pensive step forward.

"Hello?" He called in a curious voice.

Perann stayed quiet, lurking deeper into the alley way, hiding in the shadow of the wall. She crouched down, her gun held up in front of her. Kankri glanced behind him as the street lights flickered on some remaining dim and refusing to light. He stepped in forward a few paces then stopped contemplating whether he should turn around and return home.

"It is unsafe out at night..." He mummbbled more to himself then to her.

Perann eyed Kankri, then stood up. Assuming there was no threat at the moment.

"Yes it is, and what are you doing out here so late at night?" Kankri glanced at the feminine figure that arose from the shadows of the alleyway.

"I am or was returning a book, might I inquire as to why you are out if it is not too much of a trouble?" Perann put her gun away, put kept her hand on it just in case.

"I am here, doing my job. Protecting you and everyone else in this god forsaken town from any danger." She said, patting the handle of her gun lightly.

Kankri glanced down at the gun she patted but grimanced slightly.

"I do not believe weapontry or violence of any sort solves any problem but rather makes more as violence does tend to lead to more violence..." He continued ramblings softly. Perann smirked lightly.

"Fine then have fun getting your blood pumper ripped out by the high bloods lurking around. When you realize that violence is actually a good thing, then come back to me." She said, walking past him.

A look crossed his face at the unpleasent thought.

"W-well since I have met your aquantince I simply cannot leave you as that would be highly unfit and unjust of me."

He followed her glanceing around tensed and pensive.

"I am kankri vantas by the way it was rude of me to not have introduced myself earlier." Perann glanced back at Kankri over her shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you Kankri, I'm Perann Maryam. You don't have to hang around if ya don't wanna. It can get pretty messy."

He seemed uncertain for a moment before a bright red flush crossed his cheeks. "Well I..actually I do not know which way my hive is..."

Perann stopped and looked back at him a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "You don't? Do you at least remember what part'a town ya come in from?"

Kankri seemed to glance upward in thought before looking at her.

"Well it was a long walk to here and I got lost a few hours ago, I live in the southern district of town though I believe we are near the northern." Perann turned to her right and nodded her head slightly.

"Then ya wanna head in that direction. North is that'a way." She looked back over at him with a slight smile teasing her lips. "Next time, ask for directions if ya get lost, will ya?" Kankri flushed again and inconspicuously pulled his sweater collar up mummbbling about people refusing to listen after he only said hello.

"...uh apologies..I will proceed to do so if this becomes an issue again." Her smile faded, seeing the flush come to his cheeks.

"I didn't mean ta offend ya if i did. I can help ya find your way back home if ya want me to. I don't mind. Tonight's a slow night." She said looking to the top of the building that was across the street.

He looked up at her. "O-oh no I have not been offended, if it is not to much trouble for you to go out of your way then I shall accept your offer."

Her slight smile returned and she glanced back at him. He was much smaller then herself, actually compaired to her he was rather petite. His hair was lightly tossled by the wind and his eyes were large and pale gold. His skin was rather fair and a light grey like summer rain clouds over an ocean. The turtle neck carmine sweater didnt help with his stature,it actually made him seem almost younger but the air about him said he was much older and more wiser then he looked. She on the other hand seemed much older then her age. Her waist length black hair shone jade in it's high ponytail and her bangs fell across own golden eyes. Her skin was luminescent and shone in the alternian moons. The dim street lights glinted off her double bottom lip pierceings. She almost blushed when she realized she had been looking at him for longer then nessicary.

"Nah, course it's not too much trouble." He hid a slight smile with his collar as he glanced around the unfamiliar area in which they were.

"Thank you, I suppose you may lead?" Perann put her hands in her jacket pocket before she ventured forward into the direction that they needed to go to.

"So, what brings ya to town?" She asked attempting to at least break the akward silence that had fallen on the two. Kankri followed her keeping close but not so close as to trigger either her or himself.

"Oh well for one I did need to return this book but I will leave for another day, I also went to visit one of my friends who just moved uptown."

Kankri had'nt been lying when he said he was returning a book but he did make a detour to visit his good friend Latula and her Matesprite Mituna. She and he had recently gotten a home up in the centural northern area of town. Perann put her hands in her jacket pocket before she ventured forward into the direction that they needed to go to looking forward to where she was going but occasionally glanceing around to make sure noone else was around. Highbloods in particular.

"Well that must'a been pretty exciting huh? Seein' your friends and all. Were they happy to see ya?" Kankri gave a small smile.

"Yes, well one was but I'm afraid her matesprite does not enjoy my company as much as she."

Kankri had left early due to Mituna's usual anticts to illicit a negitive emotional response from him however for the sake of Latula he said nothing and opted to remain silent for once. Perann looked back at him with a slight frown.

"Well don't pay any mind to them, they're probably just jealous of how happy you make her." She laughed a little.

Kankri gave a small smile.

"While I do not think it so I do appriciate the sentiment. How long have you been here if it is not to prying of me to ask?" She looked back to where she was going.

"Nah it's not prying at all. I've been here for about a sweep now. I've been working as a highblood hunter, as well as a hunter who just hunts evil entities. Doesn't have to be highbloods. Of course it is only the ones who aim to harm others." He nods listening.

"I see,it is not often I hear of killings so I assume you or others must be good at your ...'job'." She chuckles lightly and nods.

"Yeah I would think so. We kinda make sure that none of those demons even harm any pedestrians."

He gives a slight smile taking a moment to glance around at the closed shops and resturants. "It seems that it gets quite desolte out here after sunset."

She smiled and looked over at the weapon shop, then looked down with a smirk.

"Yeah, it does. Normally people don't like to stay out after dark. There are a lot of 'rumors' of highbloods attacking lowwer bloods which aren't really rumors."

He glanced at her then around the dark street only lit by a few street lamps.

"How often do you encounter such violent high bloods,pardon the trigger? She put her hands behind her head, leaning her head back, walking casually.

"About once every few days. Not very often, but then again I encounter other evil things that threat this society.

Bb. Kankri glances at her with a look of apprihension.

"Others? Such as the wild beast whom live near here?" Perann looks back at him.

"Mhm, like territorial scaled beasts and also the muscle beasts though they remain for the most part peaceful."

Kankri nodded understanding. He strolled behind her left side occasionally glanceing at the moons. They were very clear tonight he had noted to himself. A sudden sharp whisle blew. Past his pointed ears. Before he could even turn to see whom it was, Perann had pushed him to the ground behind her.

KANKRI POV

I glanced upward taking in the full view of the moon. I flinched as a sharp wailing whisle brushed through my ears.

"Oof!" I looked up from the ground now behind Perann.

Before her stood what appeared to be two blue blooded trolls, both male. The larger of the two was holding a knife and the other held a katana like weapon.

" I thought I smelled a disgusting blue in the air, turns out there were two of them." Perann sneared at them her gun long since drawed to them.

"Well well well,hello there Miss Jade. Now who might that succulent little troll be behind you? A little friend perhapse?"

The larger of them spoke with a high voice. The men both looked at me with a gaze that made me feel disgusted. Perann stepped in front of me blocking there lustful glances.

"Get ready to run." Perann whispered my way, I had to strain to hear her. I pushed myself up to standing as the two men began to run at us.

"Go!" Perann yelled grabbing my arm roughly and running southeast of where we were. I panted unuse to the exstensive excersise. From behind me I could hear the heavy patter of footsteps. Perann pulled me forward through different alley ways. My legs felt numb and weak and my lungs burned with the intake of cold air.

"I-I...I cant go m-much further.." I managed to say through my gasps of breath.

"Can you make it another block?" She called back seeming uneffected by the cold and exerstion of energy.

I managed a nod and pushed myself more. She glanced back behind us. I no longer heard the sound of footsteps. She stopped us at an old tall building, what looked to be an old apartment.

"Follow me." She called softly now leading me up the stairs.

I'm not sure how but I did make it up the flight of stairs before collapseing in the middle of the hall before a door. She slid the door open then reached her arms under mine hoisting me up. I was much too tired to bother scolding her for touching someone an action possibly triggering to others. She set me down on a long couch. I struggled to regain my breath.

"Here." She offered a glass of water. I took it drinking greedily and almost choking.

"Slow down. Youll choke."

I nodded breatheing slowly now. My legs began to burn and tingle letting me know they werent happy with the burst of energy needed to make the travel here. Perann peeked out the shadded window onto the street.

"I dont think its safe to go out tonight.

They know what you look like and its likly theyll return."

"You dont think theyll find my hive do you?"I asked hesitantly.

She turned an looked at me seeming to think for a moment.

"No its not likly they'll venture that far south." She responded.

I breathed an audible sigh of relief and allowed myself to sink into the couch rather then my usual poised posture. I set the empty glass on the small coffee table. Perann returned from the back room now in a loose black tang top and green shorts. The top had her sign across it in jade green.

"Here, these should fit you." She called tossing me a long sleeved black shirt and grey slacked pants. I glanced at the clothing. They seemed too small for her.

"Bathroom is the third door to the left. I'm going to make some food."

"Thank you." I responded polietly getting up to go change.

I walked down the short hallway and opened the bathroom door. After closing it I pulled my sweater off over my head and horns then looked at the black shirt. Pulling it on I then proceded to let my pants fall down and step out of them. I carefully pulled on the spare pair. They fit well but were a little loose down the length of them. I took a glance in the mirror. A smile crept across my face. I looked almost exactly like karkat. I did really miss my grumpy loud descendent. He had decided to move else where in another city with his friends, though I think one or two of them still lived in this city. A nepeta and a equius I think were there names. A knock surprised me from my thoughts and I jumped.

"You okay in there? The food is done."

"Yes, I am comming out now." I gathered my clothes and walked out.

She gave a slight smile at the sight of me entering the kitchen. She seemed to nod in approval of my new wardrobe.

"Here." She handed a plate with a mixed rice and what seemed to be cluckbeast.

"Thank you." I took the plate and fork and sat at the table.

Perann sat beside me eating in silence. I picked up the fork and took a small bite of the food.

"This is very good." I announced taking another bite.

"Thanks," she said. "I do enjoy cooking."

A tiresome yawn escaped me and for once I became aware of how tired out my body was. Perann seemed to notice too as she took my finished plate and led me further down the hall. There were four rooms. One was the bathroom, she said across from the bathroom was her room. She allowed me to sleep in the room beside hers but the room across from mine was a mystery. I thanked her once more for her kindness and said a pleasant goodnight before retireing to the queen sized bed. The blankets were soft and warm and it wasnt hard for me to slowly drift into the world of the dreams.


End file.
